Photograph
by IEatNinjas
Summary: After Pain destroys Konoha, everything was supposed to go back to normal... But wait, Naruto's missing? Where did he go? And why can't anyone find him anywhere?


**Author's note: **Yep, first fanfiction here. I hope this one comes up to standards. Not really good at picking titles so I went with a simple one. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this. Happy reading!

* * *

**PHOTOGRAPH**

It was another beautiful day in Konoha. The people of the hidden leaf village were up and about, getting ready for another day to rebuild their beloved village. The usual smiles, shouts of greetings and famous quotes of 'don't give up' and 'hang in there' were in the air.

Men punched each other's shoulders playfully, laughing and commenting at how lucky they were that a certain _someone _saved their village from the wrath of Pain.

Women greeted each other in a more humanly manner and laughed at their husbands efforts as they talked about the latest gossip and _his_ heroism_._

Children ran around laughing as they played and reenact the day the village would never forget. The day when Pain destroyed their home, the day when _that person_ saved them, and the day when the dead were brought back to life. They giggled and chuckled as they each took turn of being the hero.

The proud shinobi of the hidden leaf walked around the village, smiling at the villagers' hard work and deep in their hearts they were thankful that Mizuki didn't kill the young _hero _and that Iruka saved him. They were also glad that no one's life had to be sacrificed during the battle with Pain (actually a lot of lives were sacrificed but Pain brought them back as retribution for his sins) and that _their hero _came back in one piece (no lost arm, eyes, leg… you know, the usual).

"Everything's slowly going back to normal." Hinata commented as she waved at some children who smiled at her as she and her cousin Neiji walked by.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to _him_." Neiji said with an acknowledging nod.

Hinata blushed at the mention of her _crush _but nonetheless, she nodded with a fond smile. "It's hard to believe that Naruto-kun used to be discriminated by the same villagers."

Neji frowned at that as he sighed. Hinata also had a sad glimmer in her eyes as she looked at shop that sells masks. Neji followed her gaze and for a moment the two cousins were lost in reminiscence.

_Neji followed Hinata closely through the crowd as her father held her hand while the young lady looked around in interest._

"_Get away from here!" The three Hyuugas looked up and to the astonishment of the two younger Hyuugas, a young kid was on the ground while an old man threw an ANBU mask on his head._

"_You can have that! Just go away!" The man screamed before turning his back and Hinata and Neiji watched the fear in his face before he walked away._

"_Always…" The voice made the cousins turn as they watched the blonde boy hold back his tears with clenched fists. "I-It's always like t-this…!"_

_The two cousins shared the same look of sadness and shock but before they could do or say anything, Hinata felt her father squeeze her hand before pulling her away from the scene. Neji looked up as he saw Hinata being pulled away and he followed obediently._

"_Hey, it's that kid again…!"_

"_Don't get too close he's dangerous!"_

"_He should be thrown out of the village already…"_

_Neji and Hinata could very much hear the disgusted and hushed tones of the villagers as they passed by Naruto without looking back. Some threw the boy a disgusted glance while others ignored him._

_Neji and Hinata exchanged confused and guilty looks._

"Well, we've all moved past that now." A voice behind the two made the young ninjas look up.

"Iruka-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed and Neji bowed his head respectfully at his old teacher.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" Iruka smiled at his old students.

"We were just checking the developments of the restoration." Neji answered formally. "We still have some time before our next training session."

"Neji-nii-chan will spar with me again later." Hinata smiled shyly.

"I'm glad to see that you're working hard." Iruka said in approval.

"How about you sensei, what are you doing here?" Neji asked. Iruka laughed as he placed a hand behind his head.

"Actually I was going to invite Konoha's most famous hero out for some lunch!" Iruka said but then he put a thoughtful hand under his chin. "But I guess he's too busy because I couldn't find him anywhere."

"I'm sure if you stay at Ichiraku's you'll eventually see him, sensei." Hinata said, knowing Naruto's love for ramen exceeded normalcy.

"I just came from there and I've been waiting for a few hours." Iruka said. "I was just about to head to his apartment. Do you two want to come?" He added, wanting to spend a few moments with his old students.

Hinata looked at Neji who nodded. She smiled excitedly. "We'll go."

"That's good! Now follow me, it's this way." Iruka pointed. The two Hyuugas followed their old teacher to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Hinata said softly as she looked at the old run-down apartment up and down.

"When sensei said apartment, I thought you made a mistake." Neji said thoughtfully. "I mean, everyone aside from Sai seemed to live in a house of their own. But I guess even Naruto…"

Iruka sighed as he led the two upstairs. "As you two know, Naruto-kun lost his parents when he was just a baby."

"They were killed by the Kyuubi right?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure. The Third wouldn't tell me. But I assume they were killed by the Kyuubi." He said. "We're both the same in a way. The Kyuubi took our parents away." Iruka said as he closed his eyes momentarily to remember the faces of his parents. "It was on Naruto's birthday that they died, October 10."

"On his birthday?" Neji said his eyes widening. "Then on the day of his actual birth…?"

"Yes, they both died on the day he was born." Iruka said as he climbed the last of the steps.

"It can't be…" Hinata said, feeling a sense of sadness. Neji also became silent. Iruka turned to then with a smile.

"Now don't look like that." Iruka said. "I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not sensei's fault. We were the one who asked." Neji said firmly. Iruka nodded in defeat and the three of them stopped in front of the door with the Uzumaki symbol. Iruka raised a fist and knocked on the door.

"Naruto? Are you there? Hinata, Neiji, and I have come to visit!" Iruka said in a loud voice. There was a sound of some scuffling and then followed by footsteps.

"Sounds like there is more than one person." Neiji said with his superb hearing. "Maybe he has guests over?"

"Must be Sakura or Kakashi-senpai." Iruka concluded. "They visit him sometimes." Just as he said that, the door opened and a pink-haired girl greeted them.

"Ah! Iruka-sensei! Hinata and Neiji too!" Sakura said smiling as she looked at the three.

"Sakura-san." Hinata said with a smile.

"Sakura, is Naruto there? We wanted to invite him out for some ramen." Iruka said with a smile.

Sakura's smile dropped and she looked behind her and said, "Looks like they haven't seen him too Kakashi-sensei."

Neiji's eyes narrowed, while Iruka and Hinata looked at Sakura in confusion. The door opened wider and Kakashi stepped out with the usual mask and tilted headband.

"Yoh Iruka, Hinata, Neiji…" Kakashi said casually to the three.

"Kakashi-sensei what did Sakura mean when she said, 'Looks like they haven't seen him too.'?" Neji asked. "Is Naruto missing?"

Hinata's eyes widened as Iruka's eyes narrowed. "Is that true?" Iruka asked.

"Well, we haven't seen him since this morning." Sakura said. "We went to all the places he usually goes to but nothing."

"That's true, even at Ichiraku's, the old man commented that he hasn't seen Naruto since yesterday." Iruka stated. "I thought he might be feeling down about Jiraiya-sama again since I saw him moping yesterday."

"Sai went off to report the Hokage about this." Kakashi sighed. "It would be bad if he got kidnapped by the other members of the Akatsuki under our noses."

"And he just got out of the hospital too." Sakura said worriedly. "The Akatsuki could've taken advantage of it."

"Hm, they might've sneaked in while we were doing the restoration." Neiji stated.

There was silence.

"Uhm, but you know…" Iruka said and everyone looked at him. "Naruto has been acting strange since he got out of the hospital, don't you think?"

"Acting strange?" Hinata repeated. Iruka opened his mouth to explain but the he was cut off when someone suddenly exclaimed.

"Sakura-san! And Neiji too!" The five shinobis turned and on top of the stairs they saw Lee with Guy  
behind him.

"Young ones!" Guy exclaimed and then he added, "Iruka and Kakashi too! What are you doing here?"

"Guy, we should be asking you that." Kakashi sighed at his old friend's antics.

"Oh, we came to deliver some chakra replenishing energy to Naruto." Lee said with a thumbs up, as he showed Guy's latest creation. "We heard from the hospital that Naruto-kun has been discharged recently."

That's when Guy started crying crocodile tears. "Lee wanted to repay Naruto for getting him the seven-colored flower when he was about to go to surgery! Ah, the friendship of youth!"

Lee blushed lightly as he scratched his head. "Well, I never got to thank Naruto-kun… and also he saved the village when we couldn't do anything… so…"

Everyone exchanged smiles at that.

"So that's that!" Guyi said as he smiled a smile that made his teeth shine. "Where's the little rascal?"

There was another silence.

"We're actually looking for him, Guy-sensei." Neiji stated and Guy frowned, reverting to seriousness.

"He's missing?" Guy asked and Lee as well frowned. "Do you have any clues to where he is?"

"Well, so far we've come up with the worst conclusions to what could've happened." Kakashi said as he placed his hands in his pocket. Everyone gave off worried looks.

"We can't do anything standing here. We should go ask around…" Hinata said determinedly.

"Hinata-sama…" Neiji said in surprise but then he smiled and nodded. "Hinata-sama is right. Let's ask around and see who was the last person Naruto talked to."

They all nodded as they made their way out of the apartment. Sakura closed the door behind her before following the others. Kakashi gave the worn out door a last look.

_Naruto… _He thought seriously.

* * *

"So Naruto-kun has been living there since he was younger?" Lee asked Iruka, who nodded. Lee's eyes twinkled. "How amazing! Naruto-kun is so independent!"

Guy nodded in approval. "I should've tried living alone when I was younger! Ah youth!"

"But then, who took care of all his expenses? Food? Clothes? Water?"

"From what I heard, the Third came by once a month to give him money for the things he needed." Kakashi said.

Hinata thought about the Hyuuga mansion filled with her family, the smiling faces of her fellow Hyuuga clan, and she looked down sadly. "Naruto-kun."

"So, he has lived alone in that small apartment all his life?" Neiji said looking back to the fading silhouette of the building.

Sakura's eyes saddened as she imagined a small Naruto curled up in his bed, alone.

Lee's fist clenched. "And Naruto-kun's parents? Has he ever met them? Seen their picture? Their faces?"

Kakashi smiled to himself, knowing a secret about Naruto's birth parents. "Saa…"

"Iruka-sensei said that Naruto-kun's parents died on the day he was born." Hinata said shyly. "I don't think he has ever seen them."

"The Third told me that Naruto has also never experienced the love of a parent." Iruka smiled sadly as he thought about the deceased Hokage.

Sakura felt horrible when she remembered that when she was younger, she got angry at Naruto and blamed his behavior on his lack of parents. She thought he was like that because no one could tell him right from wrong… She smiled wistfully when she remembered Sasuke saying she was annoying.

"He pulled pranks when he was younger because he wanted attention." Iruka said as though he heard what Sakura was thinking. "He wanted the villagers to acknowledge his existence. He was just like me when my parents died."

Everyone became quiet as they remembered the faces of their father and mother. They could remember their faces, but what about Naruto who has never ever seen his parents' faces before?

"I don't understand." Neiji suddenly said and they turned to him. "How did he turn up to be that kind of person? How can he never give up?"

"Naruto… was alone for such a long time…" Sakura shook her head. "Even I don't know how he became as he is now." But then she smiled. "But I'm happy that he turned out this way despite everyone's hatred towards him when he was younger."

They became silent once more. Only when Kakashi stated that they should split up, did they began talking again.

"Sakura and I will go back to Ichiraku's and see if he has been there." Kakashi said.

"Then, Lee and I will head to the hospital to see if he went there for his daily check-up." Guy gave a thumbs-up.

"Hinata, Neiji, and I will ask their classmates if anyone has seen him." Iruka nodded. The three shinobi teachers split up along with their students. They all had determined looks on their faces.

* * *

"So he's still not here, huh?" Kakashi said as he and Sakura entered Ichiraku's.

"Oh, still looking for Naruto?" The old man asked when he saw Kakashi and Sakura come in.

"Yeah, we've looked everywhere." Sakura sighed and then she added fearfully. "Maybe he did get kidnapped by the akatsuki!"

"Maa… Sakura-chan, Naruto is strong. He's the village hero after all, you should believe in him." Ichiraku stated in comfort.

But then he was distracted when another shinobi came in. "Welcome!"

"Kakashi-sensei…" Kakashi turned and he came face-to-face with Sai.

"Ah, Sai. Any news?" Kakashi asked and Sakura listened on in their conversation.

Sai shook his head. Sakura and Kakashi sighed. "But… Lady Tsunade would like to see you." Sai said. Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and they nodded.

"Sakura, gather up the others." Kakashi said before going with Sai. The young shinobi nodded before leaving.

"Next time, buy something okay?" Ichiraku shouted as Kakashi ran off with Sai.

* * *

"So what are you doing here, exactly?" Sakura asked, one eye twitching as her rival and friend Ino walked beside her.

"Ah let's just say I know something you don't." Ino said with a wink.

"She says she knows the last person Naruto-kun talked to." Lee explained. Sakura's eyes widened.

_Finally a lead!_ Sakura thought before she looked at Ino. "So? Who is it?"

Ino smiled in triumph. The seven of them were walking towards the Hokage's office.

"Well I saw Naruto yesterday, talking to-" Ino was interrupted when the door in front of them suddenly opened. Kakashi and Sai stepped out along with Tsunade and-

"Gaara!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone stood still, shocked.

Neiji's eyebrows rose. "What's the Kazekage doing here?"

Tsunade looked at the assembly of young people before her. "Ah, good you're here. Have you found Naruto?"

"No, but we have a lead." _Sort of. _Iruka thought to himself as he looked at Ino. Kakashi sighed.

"I have all the available shinobi looking for him already." Tsunade stated as she folded her hands. "But just in case, I want you to follow up on your lead. Gaara will help you."

Gaara silently nodded. Behind him, two other people came out.

"Temari-san! And Kankurou-san too!" Sakura said.

"We came to check how the leaf village was doing. We also brought supplies." Temari answered the questioning looks directed her way. "It's the least we can do after your _hero _saved our Kage."

"Naruto's missing huh?" Kankurou stated. "Has this happened before?"

"Once, but I'm sure he's hasn't been reversed summoned by the Great Sage this time." Tsunade stated. "We asked them to send me message whenever they would summon him."

"B-But…" Hinata spoke up. "We have a lead on where Naruto is probably. S-Should we go take a look?"

"It's all we have for now." Gaara said silently. Lee fidgeted nervously but his expression was martyr-like.

_Must not look uncool in front of Sakura-san! _He thought.

"Okay, let's go shounen-tachi!" Guy said but then he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Guy, leave them to Iruka. For now, come with me and Tsunade-sama. We have to lead the search for Naruto in the ANBU." Kakashi stated before dragging his rival to follow after Tsunade who left.

"Well, I guess this just leave us." Iruka said before he turned to Ino. "Now, Ino-san can you tell me who the last person Naruto talked to was?"

"Well…" Ino said giving Sai a side-way glance as he stayed to help in their search to. "That person was-"

-line-

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he was found in the usual training spot where their group usually gathered. With him as always, was Chouji and not far off was Kiba and Shino. Tenten came in later with a new summoning scroll in her arms.

"Ah, Ino said you're the one he last talked to." Sakura said with a nod. Shikamaru scratched his head.

"This is so troublesome." He sighed but then he got serious. "The last time I talked to him was yesterday morning. Do you know how long that's been?"

Sure, if its' just talking with a friend, it hasn't been that much of a long time. But for a missing person… anything could've happened… Every second counts, as they say.

Sakura bit her lip. "Kakashi-sensei and I saw Naruto yesterday afternoon but he didn't bother to talk to us. We let him be because we thought he was upset about Sasuke again."

"What were you talking with Naruto about, Shikamaru-san?" Sai asked. At this question, Shikamaru frowned.

Neiji noticed this. "What's wrong? Was it a private conversation?"

"Shikamaru, what were you talking to Naruto about, of all people?" Ino taunted as she looked at her teammate devilishly.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said worriedly. Iruka patted her shoulder in comfort.

"Tell us." Gaara ordered silently.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, if you must know, we were talking about his parents."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Parents?" Lee asked.

"Hm, so the little twerp does have parents." Temari said but Gaara's eyes narrowed, knowing there was more to it.

"His parents are dead of course." Shikamaru said and this made Temari close her mouth in shock. Kankurou's eyes widened. Naruto was an orphan too? The others already knew of this.

"Hm, yeah I thought so." Chouji said as he as he continuously ate beside Shikamaru. "Kiba, Shikamaru, and I used to play with him when we were kids. He was always alone. Right Kiba?" He said to the shinobi who was approaching him.

"Yeah, that little idiot was always alone. Always causing trouble." Kiba scoffed but then he had a sad look on his face.

"When our parents found out, they told us to stop playing with him." Chouji said as he shrugged. "We played with him only once though. Just once."

"Tch, how troublesome." Shikamaru said to the silence.

"Maybe Shikamaru's conversation with Naruto triggered something that made Naruto leave." Sai concluded.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Naruto's the one person I can't understand." He said with a shake of his head. "You see, yesterday my dad came to talk to me. When he left, I noticed Naruto looking at his back spacing out and I just asked him if he remembered his parents."

"_No… I don't remember their faces at all." Naruto said in a quiet tone that made Shikamaru raise an eyebrow._

_**Uh-oh, did I cross the line? **__He asked to himself. But Shikamaru just sighed, not caring. "Don't you have pictures of them? Their old clothes or something like that? A memento or something that reminds you of them?"_

"_My parents…" Naruto began spacing out again. His eyes were blank as he looked at nothing in particular. "They died when I was a baby. I don't know what happened to our house… Their clothes… I was too young to be given a memento. All I have is this village where they grew up in."_

_There was silence._

"_So what do you do to try and remember them?" Shikamaru asked._

"_I think of them when I'm alone." Naruto said and then he suddenly laughed surprising Shikamaru. Cerulean eyes looked at black ones. "Which means I think of them a lot!"_

"_Naruto…" Shikamaru frowned._

"I remember he kept looking at the parents visiting their children at the hospital." Sakura shook her head. "He must've felt alone."

"What made him think of his parents suddenly anyway?" Ino asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe something happened when he faced Pain." Lee said and Hinata shivered as she remembered Naruto turning into the kyuubi when she got stabbed.

They fell silent once more.

"I think if you want to find Naruto-kun." Shino spoke into the silence as he stepped out from behind Kiba. "You should try and think like Naruto-kun."

"Well even if you say that…" Sakura sighed.

"If I was Naruto I'd be in Ichiraku's ramen shop like always." Sai commented.

"But he isn't there." Hinata said worriedly.

"Maybe he's off training somewhere?" Lee asked.

"We've already searched every training ground in Konoha." Neiji said crossing his arms.

Another thoughtful silence.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Tenten asked as she put down the huge scroll she was carrying.

"Tenten-san…" Hinata greeted. "Actually we're looking for Naruto-san."

"Naruto, huh?" Tenten said as she looked at her classmates faces. "I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard. He's probably at some ramen shop." She said waving her hand about.

"I'm afraid he isn't." Iruka sighed.

"Oh sensei! You're here too!" Tenten said surprised.

Iruka smiled at her usual cheer. He looked at the group surrounding him. "I think I understand what Naruto's thinking." Everyone looked at him expectantly. "When someone reminds me of my parents I usually feel sad and distance myself. I'd want time for myself."

"He's right." Kankurou stated.

"But what makes you sure that Naruto wasn't kidnapped?" Chouji asked.

"Well, it's more likely that he went some place that reminded him of his parents." Shikamaru shrugged. "I doubt the akatsuki would kidnap him after losing their leader."

"So then, he'd go to the place which reminds him of his parents?" Sakura said. "A grave or something?"

"Is Naruto's parents buried somewhere here?" Tenten asked.

"I've never seen Naruto visit a grave before." Ino said.

"Sai, maybe he's looking for a lost memento?" Sai asked. "something that would remind him of his parents?"

"That's likely. But then again, we have to remember that Naruto didn't remember his parents' faces and doesn't know where they used to live."

Silence.

"I know, Gaara-kun!" Sakura said as she looked at the Kazekage who was silent the entire time. "No one understands Naruto better than Gaara!"

Some people's eyes widened. Meanwhile. Temari and Kankurou's were looking at Sakura like she grew second head.

"Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Yes. Since Naruto understands Gaara-kun, Gaara might understand what Naruto is thinking." Sakura stated. "No one has ever seen this side of Naruto before. Aloof and alone. We know the happy Naruto but the sad one, the one who suffered for more than half his life… We don't know that Naruto."

Silence.

"I trust Sakura-san's judgement!" Lee said as he pumped his fist before turning to Gaara. "Please tell us what Naruto-kun is thinking! Or what you would be thinking if you were in his shoes!"

Gaara was silent for a moment before he gave a small nod. "That place was dark like a void. It was so cold and so lonely. You felt like trash and you were treated like trash. It made you feel lost, angry, sad, desperate, and so many other emotions."

Everyone was silent. They tried to drink up the Kazekage's words but still they couldn't understand.

"The villagers hated me. Even my own uncle…" Gaara said silently. "I'm not sure how Naruto felt, not ever meeting his parents, losing both of them from the start. He had no one. I had no one after my uncle died. We were both alone and discriminated."

"Maybe right now, Naruto is thinking what his life would be like if he didn't have that monster inside of him. Would he have parents? Would he have been friends with everyone immediately? I'm sure he'd be thinking that because even I have thought about it countless of times." Gaara stated as he looked up.

"Uhm, Gaara earlier, what did you mean about a void?" Ino asked.

"When I was hated by the villagers, when I had no friends, my life felt like a void. I had no reason to exist. I questioned my own existence and I came up with a crazy reason to live." Gaara shook his head.

"But then, Gaara-kun knew why the villagers didn't like him." Iruka said sadly. "Naruto didn't know. He had to deal with people hating him most his life and he was forever wondering why people looked at him like _that_."

"_Everyone… Even my homeroom teacher… Why? Why does everyone look at me like that?" A young Naruto shouted at Iruka who looked shocked. "I'm not some kind of germ! I-I'm… I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Tears started to gather in Hinata's eyes and she sniffled drawing attention to herself.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata-sama…" Neiji pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her.

"N-Naruto-kun has had such a harsh life." Hinata said as she remembered the memory of Naruto being kicked by people who bullied him. She also remembered when he was once thrown trash at just for walking down the street. She even remembered when people would move away from him and whisper loud and insulting words. Adults hated Naruto and their children inherited that hatred. They never gave the young ninja a break.

"Now don't cry Hinata. I didn't tell you that so that you'd start crying." Iruka said but then he looked up startled when Tenten and Ino started tearing too.

"Naruto has been suffering for a long time." Sai said and everyone turned their attention to him. "That's what I thought when I got to know him. He was always never giving up and I admired him for that." He smiled. "I thought he was a clueless, happy idiot who never knew what pain was…"

Kiba 'tched' in understanding.

"But I was wrong. As I got know him better, I noticed the instances when his eyes would go blank, when his form would shake… I would notice how sometimes his smile faltered and his shoulders sank like they were carrying something heavy." Sai stated. "And now that more people relied on him, the burden he was carrying on his shoulder intensified. He looked like someone who was bearing a heavy cross on his shoulders."

_Naruto Uzumaki… _Temari's eyes softened sadly. He remembered Naruto's tears when he went after Gaara. She remembered how his voice shook with anger and pain as he talked about the akatsuki and their goals.

Neiji went into a thoughtful silence as he remembered the time when Gaara 'died' and Naruto cursed the Sand village who placed the monster inside of Gaara. He remembered the angry tears in Naruto's eyes as he spoke of people using him and Gaara and then throwing them like trash. Somehow, the young Hyuuga felt that those words weren't directed at the Sand Village only.

"Everyone…" Iruka stated at the sad looks on his students' faces and at Temari and Kankurou's as well.

"That idiot." Kiba commented.

"Alone huh…" Shino said, remembering that every time he saw Naruto when he was a kid, he was always alone.

Chouji lost his appetite and he put down the food he was carrying.

Shikamaru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Everyone stop being so upset." His classmates looked at him while Sakura rubbed her eyes to keep from crying. "Why don't we all head to the memorial stone created for those who died when the kyuubi attacked?"

Iruka blinked. He remembered he often used to go there with the Third when he was young just to remember his parents.

"B-But why Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked as Shikamaru began to walk forward to lead the way. Everyone followed.

"I realized two things from what everyone said." Shikamaru said and he looked at Iruka and then Gaara. "Iruka-sensei's feelings about his parents and Gaara's loneliness, they were valuable clues."

"Wha-? What did you find out?" Tenten asked as he kept up.

"I'll tell you when we arrive there." Shikamaru smirked. He looked backwards and he saw the lingering guilt in his classmates faces. "Look, I know you all feel bad about Naruto in your own way. Who knows? Maybe you felt guilty that you didn't help him when you saw him getting abused, or else you felt guilty for not trying to befriend him sooner…" Shikamaru said with a frown. "But you should all smile and forget about that. I'm sure that what that idiot wants to see when he comes back is his friends' smiling faces."

"Gets back?" Hinata repeated.

"Shikamaru is right. We shouldn't feel sad or pity Naruto especially when he's the way he is." Iruka said thinking of Naruto's smiling face. "What's important is that he's here right now, with us. True there may be times when he goes off in his own or else when he distances himself…" He thought about Jiraiya's death and when Naruto turned him down for a bowl of ramen. "But he always comes back right? That's what matters…"

"Sensei…" Ino and Sakura said, their eyes widening.

"We're here." Shikamaru said and he stared at the huge stone. He looked up and he smiled when he saw a silhouette far away. "And we're just in time. I'm sure he'll explain to us where he was."

Everyone followed his gaze and they saw the silhouette getting nearer.

_I was selfish. _Neiji thought as he saw the familiar face of Naruto. The same face that taught him about what was important. The same face that scolded him for blaming the main Hyuuga branch for his suffering. He smiled. _I thought I was the only one suffering. _He looked at his cousin and his gaze softened. The he looked at Naruto. _You were suffering too weren't you? You're pain was greater than mine. You who have experienced hatred but still, you keep trying. I understand better now Naruto. Thank you._

_I thought you were just a dope. _Ino thought as she readier her greeting smile. _But I guess, you've suffered too, huh? I'm sorry for taunting you when you were younger. Thank you for not turning out evil Naruto._

_You're such an idiot. Even you were pummeled by Pain to the ground you kept getting back up. _Kiba said as he crossed his arms. He had a smirk on his face. _But I like you better that way._

_Naruto, even though you once left me to pay the bill for your ramen… _Choji thought as he scarfed down on some chips. _I guess I don't mind since I actually owe you one. _He smiled, his mouth still full of food.

_Naruto! Make sure that you become hokage because I'm going to be a great female ninja someday too! _Tenten thought with a wide smile.

_Naruto I'm proud of you. _Iruka said with a nod.

_Naruto you are an amazing rival! Just wait for me because one day I too will catch up to you with Guy-sensei's training! _Lee thought in determination.

_Naruto, I hope our bonds will never be broken. _Sai thought silently as he readied his smile.

_Uzumaki Naruto… _Temari gave a small smile. _You're interesting._

_Naruto, I'm glad that I got to meet you. Thank you for changing me. _Gaara thought quietly with crossed arms.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in anticipation.

"Naruto…" Sakura smiled.

Shikamaru shook his head. _Troublesome idiot._

Kankurou and Shino stared forward at the arriving form. Kankurou had a weird smile on his face.

The lithe form of Naruto Uzumaki jumped down from in front of them. The young ninja looked at them in confusion.

"Everyone! Iruka-sensei, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou too! What are you doing here?" He asked looking at everyone's faces. His eyebrows rose when he saw their smiles.

"Idiot!" Sakura hit him on the head eliciting an 'itte!' from him. "Do you know how worried we've been? Just disappearing like that...! Honestly!" She mumbled with a glare. Kiba snickered at the fact he got pummeled and Naruto sent him a glare.

"Honestly Naruto, where were you?" Neiji asked as he crossed his arms. "Tsunade-sama sent out some shinobis to look for you."

"Eh? But I just came back from Toad world!" Naruto stated.

"Wha-?" Sakura said. "You mean you were reverse-summoned again?"

"But Tsunade-sama said that no one sent her a message that you were reverse summoned." Sai stated. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Gomen, I told grandpa Sage not to tell anyone I was there." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Why?" Ino asked. Naruto's smile dropped but then it was replaced by a sad one that stunned everyone.

"I went to collect Ero-sennin's things." Naruto stated his eyebrows furrowing. "I thought maybe he left something behind in Toad World…"

"And what does this have to do with your parents?" Kankurou asked. Naruto's eyes widened before they saddened.

"I thought maybe he had a picture of them… or something…" Naruto whispered quietly, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he smiled.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said worriedly.

"What made you think that he had one?" Chouji asked.

"My dad was a student of Ero-sennin's." Naruto said proudly. His classmates exchanged looks. All of Jiraiya's students were well-known. Who could it be?

"Did he have one?" Tenten asked. Naruto laughed.

"I dunno. Maybe he did and he gave it to someone else." Naruto laughed.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, we can help you look for one next time." Shino suggested.

"It's okay really." Naruto said giving them smiles. This smile seemed brighter. "I just met Kakashi-sensei on the way here and he gave me one. I forgot that my dad used to teach him and his friends."

"Really?" Lee exclaimed, excited. "Let us see!"

"Naruto…"" Gaara sighed. Naruto looked at the Kazekage and grinned.

"You were looking for me too weren't you Gaara?" Naruto said as he patted the other on the shoulder. "Thank you. Everyone as well." He said turning to his classmates.

"So? Are you going to show us the picture or not?" Shikamaru asked impatiently. Naruto laughed as he pulled out the photo from his pocket.

"Here." Ino was the first to grab it as everyone surrounded her.

"Anyway Naruto, want to go grab some ramen?" Iruka asked, already knowing how everyone will take it when they see the picture.

"Sure! I'm starved!" Naruto said as he ran up to his old teacher who began to walk away. "Sakura-chan, bring that picture to my apartment later okay?"

But Naruto never got an answer as he and Iruka began jumping over trees to get to Ichiraku's.

Meanwhile…

"Waah! Naruto's mother is really pretty!" Ino stated and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if Naruto got his attitude from his mother." Sai asked quietly.

"No way a beauty like that would be like Naruto!" Kiba said with a jeer.

"Hey, the person beside Naruto's mom…" Sakura pointed out. Everyone turned their attention to that and their eyes widened.

"He looks familiar." Temari said as she and Kankurou straightened up to look at the five Hokage's statues.

Silence. Everyone's mouth fell open.

"WHAT? NO WAY! NARUTO'S FATHER IS THE LEGENDARY FOURTH HOKAGE?"

* * *

Kakashi looked up as he heard a distant scream and he chuckled. "Looks like they found out."

"Boy, I wish I could've seen their faces." Guy laughed. "Ah, youth is so exciting."

"Enough you two. Now get back to work." Tsunade said but she also had an amused smile on her face. The two saluted before leaving. Tsunade placed a hand under her chin. "Now, I wonder how they'll treat Naruto from now on."

"Tsunade-sama, can't I at least keep this one?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade popped a vein.

"NO! Now burn it all!" Tsunade roared in a loud voice.

"Somewhere in heaven, Jiraiya-sama must be crying." Guy said as he burned the stashes of porn Naruto brought back from the 'Toad World'.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, I'm sure some characters were OOC but yep... Hehe. Sorry for any wrong grammars. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again.


End file.
